The Pretty Bird and the Princess
by mrgreendots
Summary: The bond between him and the princess was unique yet Diaval, who did not place much importance on anything, found himself sticking around for much longer than was needed. The story follows Diaval's experience throughout the timeline of the original story and beyond. A sensitive "Auroval" retelling. [AuroraxDiaval]


Diaval had watched the rise of the kingdom and the depths of its foolishness. His aging was paused yet he grew wiser. He had visited many events and many memories as a perpetual shadow, none of which having had anything to do with him. Over countless years of observation one learned that things weren't good or bad or wrong or right, they simply were and thus one grew detached. Which was why he had not rested much importance on the salvation of his life and the lifting of his curse when it had happened. He did not care much what would happen with him, or whom he would have to answer to, so his vow came easily. He had lived long enough anyway.

As he had come to get to know the woman so bent on manipulating his form, there was no doubt that her heart was not well and he remained patiently by her side as he watched the devils of her past torment her one day and manipulate her the next. So it went for days on end as her kingdom grew and it's neighbor fretted over the newborn child's fate.

The cries could make anyone go mad in a couple of hours and it had been almost an entire day. This was not what he had been expecting when he had agreed to serving the queen. Such days were making him believe that a purposeless and disengaged life was indeed superior to such a ruckus, yet his sympathies for the child grew. Stuck in between others disputes, she had done nothing to deserve such a fate. He could relate. He served Maleficent but he refrained rooting for sides. It was childish and solved nothing. Late at night he landed on the windowsill and fed the bawling child. Innocence at its purest, he could not let her go unprotected.

Maleficent grew fond of the child, yet her own troubles were too much to handle on many days. She would disappear deep in the woods for days at a time and in such times Diaval made it his duty to continue watching over the forgotten child. With such efforts and such rewards, he grew to love the child and love watching her grow. With time they had bonded and he no longer felt indifferent towards the world. He wished for the world to bend to her comfort, he wished the girl had everything and more. She got older and no longer needed his aid, yet their friendship lasted and he could willingly spend all day playing with her or accompanying her on adventures. He would craw and taunt her as she tried to catch him and she would call him a pretty bird. A name not particularly suited for a man, yet cherished coming from the princess. He would make sure she did not run in to trouble and she would share her findings with him. Everything was wonderful in her eyes and he could not help but indulge in it as well. He began to see the joys in life, he grew more opinionated and he took better care of himself now that someone found worth in him.

His heart skipped a beat for the first time when Maleficent switched his shape in the forest without any prior warning. It was the first time the princess saw him in his human form. He felt both excitement and insecurity at the thought. He felt a longing to be able to interact with her on an even level yet he wondered if he wasn't to odd for her, or he just didn't meet her expectations. The sudden desire to make a good impression as a man made him aware of his need to be of significance to her. He greeted her in a reserved manner yet he couldn't keep a smile from his face as he was proud of his form. He stepped closer and lifted her silken hand to his lips. There were many things he wanted to communicate to her but he took care to treat her with utmost importance. He stepped back and his smile grew as the girl began to speak in a giddy fashion. Her enthusiasm never ceased to amuse him and he felt extreme frustration when the dark fairy cut her short.

It was short after that he found out that the curse could not be removed and Maleficent became careless with outside happenings. He was left human almost daily and she did not bother him with any new assignments. He roamed the woods unable let himself be seen by the godmothers wondering if he could meet the princess once more as a human. He repressed his fears of her upcoming birthday the best he could, still he wished to have a real conversation with her.

"Hello?" A familiar voice called and he watched Aurora emerge from the trees.


End file.
